Naruto and the Ice Maiden
by Perfect.PairFan2278
Summary: What happened when Naruto meets Jack and the Beanstalk? The crazy story of a poor woodsman and a lost maiden, that what! Join Naruto, the "Jack" of our story as he sets off on a quest with his comrades to save Konoha and get the girl.
1. Finding ChibiGama and an axe!

Naruto and the Ice Maiden  
Chapter One

**A/N: Hey again! Hope everyone had a good weekend! Anyways, while I go off and celebrate my cousin's birthday, my Disclaimer guy gets put to work! -rushes away, shoving Disclaimer man forward-  
**

**Disclaimer Man: Jasy does not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. She owns only the OCs that appear through this, and the plot. Well, more like parts of the plot, but still. -Shoves summary man up-  
**

**Summary Man: ****It's Jack and the Beanstalk, Naruto style! Naruto is a poor woodsman, but he stumbles upon a small frog that changes his life. Thousands of gold and jewels, a multitude of heirlooms, and finally, a lavender-eyed maiden, with the voice of an angel are all results of that meeting, and Naruto is eager to claim it all. But, there's a problem. There's a greedy bastard guarding it all, and an evil force backing said bastard up. Only Naruto, with the help of his two teammates, can take the treasures, and free Konoha of the evil lurking beside it. -throws Warning Man up-  
**

**Warning Man: There may be much OCness in here, and I apologize for that. Other warnings include cussing, awkward moments, caps lock and exclamation/question mark abuse, and the occasional mention of something completely unrelated to the story at all.  
**

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Konoha, revealing a small forest path, leading to the house of our hero, Naruto Uzumaki. Now, Naruto was no one special. He didn't have much money. In fact, he was one of the poorest in the village! His job isn't all that glamorous either. He's a woodcutter that has to work, even in snow and rain. And as for friends and family? Well, his heritage didn't really let him have friends. Of family, for that matter.

In the village, he was known as, "Child of the demon fox," as his father was Kyuubi Uzumaki. A legendary figure, who went down in history as the man who went berserk and tried killing everyone in the village. He had been stopped by his step-brother, Minato Namikaze, and sealed away, leaving Naruto with his mother. A few months later, his mother died, leaving Naruto alone. Now, everyone expected Naruto to be _just _like his father, simply because he looked like him. With his whisker-like marking on his cheeks, and his abnormally long teeth and nails, they were all reminders of what had happened. The one person who didn't hate him, was his uncle. Naruto had his uncle's hair, his eyes, and his basic appearance. His step-aunt, Kushina Namikaze, always said Naruto had her personality, and she had always wanted him as a son. But unfortunately, Kushina had died giving birth to her son, which would have been born the same day as Naruto.

Now whether you think that's a coincidence or not, the story must go on. We now enter the home of our hero, as he starts another day in his dreary life...

**(Part One: The Mornings are the absolute _worst!_) (Naruto's POV)**

It's official. The world is out to get me today.

First off, my alarm goes off. At THREE in the FREAKING MORNING! To top that, once I got out of bed and tried to go to outside, I got hit with tomatoes by those stupid "Uchiha Gang" boys...dang kids. Think they'd leave the coworker of their leader and his wife alone. I mean, seriously! Is it too hard to ask not to be pelted by food when I go to the batroom? Sheesh...

Well, aside from the shitty quality of my morning, all was pretty good. I got my morning ramen, I managed to convince Sasuke-teme, (that stupid bastard...) to let me work inside the indoor forest. You wanna know why he has an indoor forest?

Because he's a damned Uchiha, and to top it off, he's the Uchiha clan's leader! Argh, and if anything else was worse, he was married to the most powerful, scary, and temperamental woman in the village. Sakura Haruno. The pinkette with the huge forehead. The heartbreaker of Konoha village. Also, one of my only friends. I respect her a lot, and when I was younger (before my pa went all crazy and everything, that is.) I had a huge crush on her. However, after awhile, I realized that it was just a child crush. It passed after a few months, and I was sincerely happy when the Teme finally got the courage to go up and tell her.

Well...I wouldn't say he told her. More like he stood in front of her door on a freezing cold December evening, holding a frozen rose, and stuttered out the words, 'w-would you m-m-ma-ma-marry me, Sakura' and blush when she grabbed him and hugged him. Umm..don't tell him I told you that. Please. It'll cost me my cabin.

Anyways! Onto my story. I'm a woodcutter. Now, you may be asking yourself, why is a lowly woodcutter like myself coworkers with the mighty Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Well, it's simply really. They own the land I live on. Therefore, to pay them the money required to keep my land, I work on cutting the wood for Konoha village and their trade system. Not the best of jobs, sure. But, it pays my debts and gets me my ramen. Hang on...Oh, god dammit!

Jumping up, I raced for the door, only one thought in my mind.

_I'M LATE!_

** (In front of the Warehouse) (Third person POV)**

A tall, dark-haired man tapped his foot in irritation, glaring at the forest path. "Where the hell is that idiot? He's twenty minutes late, and I swear to all that is good and Uchiha owned, that if he isn't here in ten seconds, he's de-!"

The man's eyes widened in shock as an orange blur knocked him off his feet and into a pile of leaves. "Sorry I'm late, Sasuke-teme! I was helping an old lady cross the street, and she was taking forever to cross!"

Sasuke's eye twitched in irritation. "Naruto...get the hell off me and stop with the damn excuses!" he bellowed, glaring at the orange-clad woodsman. Naruto blinked in shock at Sasuke's irritation, before a sly grin appeared on his face.

"I get it...your grouchy because Sakura-chan refused to let you do anything with her, didn't she?" Naruto exclaimed, grinning widely as he clambered off of Sasuke. "Ah, Teme, you gotta learn how to survive without your woman's touch, because if you don't you'll never be nice in the mornings~!" he teased, watching as the dark-haired man slowly grew a dark aura around him. A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head, and his face changed from amused, to wary. "S-Sasuke?"

"GET YOUR ASS IN MOTION, OR I'LL KICK IT INTO MOTION!" Sasuke roared, imaginary flames erupting all around his body. Naruto made an 'eep' noise, before turning and scrambling for the woods. Sasuke took several deep breaths, before groaning into his hand. "Damn you, Naruto. Why'd you have to guess right?"

**(In the woods) **

Naruto finally stopped running in a small clearing, pausing only to catch his breath. _Dang, Sasuke-teme sure does get loud when he's deprived! _he thought, sighing. He looked around, before running to the nearest hollow tree. Peeking in, he grinned and grabbed his spare axe, swinging it in content. "Aw, who cares if Sasuke-teme has a problem today! I got my trusty axe, and it'll always be there for me!" he announced, smiling as he swung it one more time.

However, it seemed like the old axe had reached it's limit, the axe head flying off the handle and into the woods ahead. Naruto watched, his eyes wide with disbelief. Then, he slowly looked at his axe handle, then back to where the axe head went. Back to the handle. Back to the woods. Back to the handle. Back to the woods. And finally...

"AH, SHIT!" Naruto cried, running towards where the axe head had flown. "That was my last one too! I don't get a new one 'till next week!" he fretted. "It's gotta be here, or Sakura-chan's gonna have a fit..."

As Naruto searched through the woods, he failed to realize that a small red frog had hopped towards him, his axe head in hand. "Come on...I've been a good owner, haven't I? I mean, sure...I left you in the tree stump and all that one time, but I came back to get you. Er...the day after. Wait! What about the time I cleaned you, huh? Hang on...I used my spit. W-well, I'm sure we had some other good times, didn't we? Come on!" Naruto wailed, looking more desperately.

"You know, talking to yourself is a sure sign your going crazy."

Naruto's head shot up and he looked around warily. "Who's there? Teme, if that's you, I'll hit you with my axe!" he shouted. Then he stopped, thinking. _Hmm...if I hit Sasuke-teme with my axe, would he have my convicted? Or would he forget what happened in a freak accident? Hmm...choices, choices._

"Hey, crazy man, turn around so I can whack you! It's impolite to call one such as me a teme(1)!"

Naruto's eye twitched. _Never mind. Ain't Sasuke-teme. _he thought, slight disappointment on his face. He turned warily, looking all around. "Come out and fight me! Don't be a coward!" he shouted, glaring at the empty space around him.

"Oi, gaki! I'm down here!"

Naruto blinked, slowly looking down towards his feet. There, a few feet away from his feet, was a small red toad. "...Chibi gama(2)?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. A small smile flitted onto his face and he soon grinned. "Your very cute, for such a bossy and rude thing." he commented, watching as a small tick appeared on the toad's face.

"I. Am not. CUTE!" the small toad snarled, jumping up and smacking Naruto with a pipe. "How dare you insult me, Gamabunta, the mightiest of all the gods!" he roared, smacking Naruto once more.

"Itai!" Naruto protested, pouting. "Neh, Chibi Gama-chan(3) is mean..." he whined, getting smacked once more on the head. "Itai!"

"I'm not Chibi Gama! And I'm not your Gama-chan, either! I am the mighty toad god, Gamabunta!" Gamabunta shouted, putting his pipe into his mouth and resuming his smoking. Naruto watched the toad for a moment, completely and utterly dumbfounded. But, that only lasted a moment.

"Hey! Chibi Gama-chan has my axe head! Thanks so much for finding it!" he exclaimed, grinning as he went to grab it...and was rewarded with another smack with the pipe. "ITAI!"

"Oi, baka!" Gamabunta snarled, shaking his pipe angrily at Naruto. "This ain't your axe head anymore, it's _mine!_" he shouted, glaring at Naruto. Naruto sniffed, looking at Gamabunta with a pout.

"That's not fair! Sasuke-teme isn't gonna let me have a new one till the end of the month, and I don't have money to buy a new one, and it's not like a stupid little toad like you could actually use it, I mean, seriously, who ever heard of a toad who could use and axe...I'm rambling again, aren't I?" he said, grinning sheepishly as his endless flow of babble ended. Gamebunta's eye twitched, as he was tempted to smack Naruto again.

"Boy...you want this axe head back so badly?" he asked gruffly, finally looking up at Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

"Then shut up and listen."

Naruto immediately closed his mouth, looking down at the toad. Gamabunta took a moment to smoke his pipe, exhaling slowly. Then he looked crossed his arms and gave Naruto a 'look'.

"Have you heard the legend of the ice maiden's home?"

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think. Sorry for the cut-off ending. ConCrit is accepted with warm arms, Flames even more so. ;) I'll use them for a fire for me and my hugglesnuggle buddy~! **

**(1): Teme, is a rude way of saying "You" in the Japanese language. Now, since being polite is a big thing in Japan, this is considered very rude, especially to a higher ranked person. Teme can also mean, bastard.**

**(2): Chibi Gama means, small toad. I was considering using Gamakichi, but I thought a mini Gamabunta would've been funnier.**

**(3): Gama-chan is Naruto's big toad-shaped wallet in the Search for Tsunade arc. He'll appear later on...probably.  
**


	2. The Legend of the Maiden!

Naruto and the Ice Maiden  
Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back, with another update. That, and a some random news. I just played Are You Smarter than a Fifth Grader and I must now admit to all of you...that I _am_ smarter than a fifth grader! :D $1,000,000 now in...er, my digital savings! Anyways, hope you enjoy  
**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. I own only the OCs that appear through this, and the plot. Well, more like parts of the plot, but still.  
**

**Summary: ****It's Jack and the Beanstalk, Naruto style! Naruto is a poor woodsman, but he stumbles upon a small frog that changes his life. Thousands of gold and jewels, a multitude of heirlooms, and finally, a lavender-eyed maiden, with the voice of an angel are all results of that meeting, and Naruto is eager to claim it all. But, there's a problem. There's a greedy bastard guarding it all, and an evil force backing said bastard up. Only Naruto, with the help of his two teammates, can take the treasures, and free Konoha of the evil lurking beside it.  
**

**Warnings: There may be much OCness in here, and I apologize for that. Other warnings include cussing, awkward moments, caps lock and exclamation/question mark abuse, and the occasional mention of something completely unrelated to the story at all.  
**

* * *

_**Previously, on Naruto and the Ice Maiden...**_

_Naruto immediately closed his mouth, looking down at the toad. Gamabunta took a moment to smoke his pipe, exhaling slowly. Then he looked crossed his arms and gave Naruto a 'look'._

_"Have you heard the legend of the ice maiden's home?"_

_**Current time...  
**_

Naruto tilted his head to the side curiously. "The ice maiden's home? What's that?" he asked curiously, crouching down. "I've heard of the ice maiden before though!" he exclaimed, grinning as Gamabunta's eye twitched slightly. The grin was wiped off his face moments later, when he was once more smacked with the pipe. "Itai!(1)"

"Idiot! That's the legend I'm talking about!" Gamabunta shouted, glaring at the boy. Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"It's not like I know a lot...my old man used to talk about stuff like that when he was drunk! Like, how when he was a kid, he used to go up into the mountains to find the mystic ice ranger or something like that, only to come up with the new story about how there's rare antiques there." he muttered, shaking his head. " (2)'Tou-san made absolutely no sense when he was drunk. Besides, it's just a kids story."

Gamabunta glared at Naruto, practically drilling holes through the man's skull with his eyes. "It's not just a kids story! Don't talk about things you don't know, dobe(3)!" he snarled, watching as Naruto regarded him warily. The old toad sighed, taking a few drags from his pipe, before sighing. "Those artifacts, the mystic ice ran-Ice Maiden, and the place she lives, are all real." he grunted, looking up at Naruto. "And if you shut up, I could tell you about them."

Naruto's eyes widened, and he nodded rapidly.

"Alright...sit down, make yourself comfy. This is gonna be a long story, Kit." Gamabunta muttered, sitting on his haunches and preparing himself.

_Once upon a time, there was-_

"Once upon a time? Those are such cheesy words! Everybody uses them, I mean, couldn't you be more original, Chibi-Gam-ITAI!" Naruto yelped, jumping as he was smacked again. "What was that for?"

The old toad glared. "Are you gonna let me finish?" he demanded, glaring. Naruto pouted, before giving a reluctant nod. "Good. Now sit, and let me talk!"

_Ahem, as I was saying..._

_Once upon a time, there was a small clan, known to all as the Hyuugas. They were almost as famous as the Uchiha's at the time, with their mysterious all-seeing pearly eyes, and their ability to see into you and pick your weakness out. Oh yes, the Hyuuga were very famous indeed._

_However, one family was more famous than the others. These were known as the Main Branch. Inside, was the head of this clan, Hyuuga Hiashi. He commanded all of the Hyuuga, while also training his daughter, Hyuuga Hanabi, to be an heir to the family. However, ill-fate struck the family. Hiashi's brother, Hizashi, whom he cared a lot about, was chosen to become a sacrifice for their Gods, causing Hizashi's only son, Neji, to go crazy. He went on a rampage, striking at everyone. Though he and his father were considered as part of the Side Branch because Hizashi was second born, Neji was able to surpass every single person in the Main Branch. He struck at Hanabi, who attempted to stop him. His strike hit her right side, the weakest part of her body. Immediately, internal bleeding began, and Hanabi collapsed. Hiashi, who had seen his daughter struck down, decided on guarding his only other child. _

_Hyuuga Hinata. The most beautiful in the Hyuuga clan. She was known for being kind, gentle, and most of all, a terrible fighter. It was her that Hiashi wished to protect. Therefore, he placed a curse mark upon Neji, causing his madness to be suppressed. He died soon after. However, since he did it on a new moon, then died the same day, there is rumors...when the new moon comes, the mark is weak and Neji's madness comes up. Hinata was made to be his charge. The clan soon died out from lack of food. The only two left, were Neji and Hinata. _

_Neji, during a full moon, the mark's strongest times, took his cousin Hinata to a secluded cave, bringing her rations throughout the day. Every new moon, Hinata erects a barrier, which Neji attacks relentlessly through the night. In the morning, Hinata takes it down and nurses her cousin once more. Eventually, to repay her, Neji brought the treasure of a far off lord to Hinata, presenting it to her as a gift. Hinata took it, not because she wanted it, but to make her cousin happy. _

_However, the process just repeated itself, and eventually, Hinata stopped responding. She just took what he gave without thought. That was, until he brought in a special gift. It was a rare heirloom necklace that belonged to the Sarutobi family, who had died out earlier that month. Hinata was shocked when she learned that her cousin had pilfered it from the dead bodies. She was appalled, but continued taking the gifts, because she knew, any attempts to stop him would be useless. However, Neji wasn't stupid. In fact, aside from his fits, he is a genius._

"A genius? Can't be if he's crazy! Wouldn't make sense!" Naruto protested, frowning. He stiffened as he caught the glare Gamabunta gave him, falling silent.

_Jeez...stupid idiot. Where was I? Ah, right._

_Yes, Neji was a genius. He was, after all, the one Side branch member who surpassed all the Main branch members. He saw that Hinata was growing silent, sullen, and more withdrawn. The mark urged him to protect his charge, and he set off for something that would make her happy. _

"Wait, you just said this Neji guy was a genius, right? Then he should know that him grabbing stuff is what's making her sad!" Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms. "Not a very smart genius..." he muttered, falling silent as Gamabunta raised his pipe.

_Damn gaki...back to the story!_

_Neji followed the tales of an old witch, who promised the happiness of anyone for a price. Neji arrived at the same time a young girl with an angel's voice was with the old witch. The girl wished to rid herself of her voice, because her lover wanted someone which could make no sounds. Neji, who had never heard Hinata sing, immediately thought that was what she was missing. He demanded an exchange. Whatever the witch wanted, in return for the angel voice. _

_The witch, who was known as Tsunade to those in the area, simply laughed and took another swig of sake(4) before looking at him. _

_"What can you offer me?" she cackled, grinning. _

_Neji narrowed his eyes at this, thinking. He offered his services, but was denied._

_"I am well-endowed! I can get the services of any man whom I wish!" Tsunade bragged, crossing her arms._

_Neji frowned, thinking harder. He offered her the spoils of battle from the dead families he pilfered from, but was shaken off once more._

_"I have no need for such things! When I eventually die, they will be worth nothing!" Tsunade scoffed, looking bored. _

_Finally, Neji, who had reached his breaking point, offered the secrets of the Hyuuga's special eyes, the Byakugan. This caught Tsunade's interest._

_"The Hyuuga eyes, eh? A very rare treasure...very well! I will give you the voice...in exchange for your eyes." Tsunade offered, smirking. _

_Neji was reluctant to give up his sight, as were all Hyuuga. However, the curse mark urged him, whispering for him to please his charge. So Neji nodded, clasping hands with the with. So, the deal was made._

Gamabunta cleared his throat. "Now, this part is a bit tricky, seeing as how many different opinions there are about what happened. However, the truth is very simple." he chuckled, watching Naruto's suddenly eager face collapse.

_When the hands touched, there was a brief sound of singing, before Neji held within his hands a flask filled to the brim with warm, golden liquid. He held it close, blinking suddenly cloudy eyes. _

_"Is this it? Is this what will please Hinata?" he demanded, looking to where he last saw the witch. He heard a cackle, before a hand grasped his shoulder. He felt warmth on his ear, before a quiet voice whispered to him._

_"Yes...but only if you give it to her right." _

_Neji stilled, listened to the whispered instructions. When the witch finished, he simply nodded and turned away. With a quiet goodbye, he left the voiceless girl and the witch behind and returned to his secluded home._

_However, the witch knew that one would never be able to perform it right without sight. Neji didn't know this. Therefore, he prepared it incorrectly and gave it to his charge. He hoped it would make her happy, but he knew he had failed when he heard her tortured shriek._

_He ran into her room, cloudy eyes staring sightlessly around the room. "Hinata, Hinata, what's wrong?" he demanded, rushing towards the sound of sobs. Instead of words, he got a few hoarse whispers._

_Now it's over for me, and I cannot stay any longer._

_You may have cared, but you didn't bother._

_Trying to break the curse you had forced upon yourself. _

_Neji's eyes widened in shock at those words, falling to his knees. Despair clawed at him through his mark, and he howled his agony into the night. The morning after, Neji locked Hinata away, leaving himself to experiment on himself and those who wandered close enough. Time passed. History began to blur. Eventually, the only thing people really knew was that Neji had somehow whisked his heart away, and only the one chosen to save Hinata could bring him back._

Gamabunta cleared his throat, crossing his stubby arms. "And you boy, might just be the chosen one."

Naruto stared at the toad for a moment, eyes wide. Then what he said finally registered.

"WHAAAA?"

* * *

**;) I'm done! This took me a bit of time, so I'm sorry for the wait. ConCrit is accepted with warm arms, Flames even more so. I also take the occasional praise, but only rarely. **

**(1): I got a PM asking me what this meant...for those of you who don't know or haven't figured it out, "itai!" is the Japanese equivalent to "ow!"**

**(2): 'Tou-san is just a way of saying Otou-san, which means father in Japanese.**

**(3): Dobe is another rude way to say 'you'. It's something people would use to someone they thought was lesser than them. It also means dead last.  
**


End file.
